1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for scheduling vehicle service appointments. More specifically, the present invention provides a method and system for detecting a triggering event, analyzing combinations of diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs), and scheduling a vehicle service appointment based on the DTC analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing methods and systems for the upkeep and maintenance of vehicles are limited in their ability to inform customers/users about recommended vehicle service. Examples of existing service/maintenance information systems include warning lights that are activated upon the detection of certain conditions, such as low oil levels, etc. Users sometimes observe such preprogrammed notices, but do not comprehend the significance of the notices and/or how soon they should take their vehicles in for service. Moreover, because such systems are based on preprogrammed maintenance conditions or schedules, they are particularly limited in their ability to notify vehicle users about subsequent developments, such as car part/product recall notices or the development of improved or updated parts to be used in their vehicles.
What is needed is an automated system and method for coordinating the scheduling of vehicle service appointments at dealers or authorized service providers, while taking into consideration diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs).